villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shredder (Live-Action Movies)
The Shredder is the primary antagonist of the 2014 Paramount film universe of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" ''and its upcoming 2016 sequel ''"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Half Shell". ''He is the current and supreme leader of the Foot Clan. He was portrayed by and voiced by Japanese actor '''Tohoru Masamune '''and in the 2016 sequel ,He will be portrayed by actor '''Brian Tee '''who also played D.K. Takashi'.' In the Movie Biography nothing known about Shredder's biography except he actually raised Eric Sacks in Japan after Sacks' father died in Vietnam War and he is being such an skilled and ruthless warrior. Present Day and Terrorzing New York City He is the supreme leader of his own army The Foot Clan and he lives with his army in unknown place in New York City and also succeseds to terrorizing the entire city. Activision with Sacks and New Armor Suit he actually acting with Sacks to defeat the turtles and to take from them the mutagen ,a special radioactivic material that created Splinter ,his arch-nemesis ,and his own sons The Turtles. Later ,Sacks tells to his master that The Turtles from Sacks' former days are still alive and living as mutated and big muscular and powerful turtles and they are need to take their mutagen blood to carry out their plan to rule over the entire city. Therefore ,Sacks creates and builds for Shredder an a powerful ,scary and big robotic samurai suit armed with retratable blades and that gives him unlimited powerful superhuman strength and makes him more stronger martial artist that he can ever be. First Confrontation with The Turtles and Battle with Splinter after April O'Neil talled to Sacks that The Turtles are alive and he knows it ,Shredder arrives with his new suit to The Turtles secret lair and fights with Splinter ,defeating him and The Turtles and later he capturing them. Battling with Raphael and Escape of The Turtles After the first battle with Shredder and Splinter's defeat ,Raphael going out with O'Neil and her cameraman ,Vern Fanwick to rescue The Turtles from Sacks and Shredder. The Turtles revealing Shredder's plan to spread over the entire city the mutagen as toxic gas and to kill the entire city's civillians in order to rule the city and Later ,Sacks will get his own money and both Shredder and Sacks will be powerful and totally richly. Raphael arrives to the prison cells where his brothers are located ,in Sacks' mansion and later fighting with Shredder who defeats Raphael and escape away to the city with Sacks to spread the mutagen gas. Later ,The Turtles ,O'Neil and Vern are out to stop Shredder but got into massive car chase with Foot Clan soldiers and Karai who later being defeated and assumed as dead in the snow after the massive chase. Arrival to The City and Final Battle with The Turtles Later ,Shredder arrives to "Sacks Indruties" building rooftop to spread the mutagen gas but then ,The Turtles and Shredder are fighting each other in intenese and length battle on the rooftop. after that ,O'Neil and Fanwick succseds to defeat Sacks ,and later O'Neil holds the mutagen against to Shredder's eyes which attacks her and takes the mutagen to himself ,before that ,The Turtles are still fights him and starts to defeat him after they played their own game called "Buck Buck". Later , as the satellite tower on the building is collapsing and the mutagen gas spreading is being extremly stopped ,Shredder ,O'Neil and The Turtles are all hanging on the collapsed tower ,and Shredder throws one of his own blades to The Turtles and O'Neil but then ,Leonardo throws the blade to Shredder and wounding him ,Later ,Leo throws his own sword to Shredder's body and later ,the heroes kicks Shredder's head and makes him falling to his defeat. After the battle ,the heroes saved the entire city and the day ,Shredder in fully wounded and defeated but later takes the mutagen cell and that's what ends the battle. Trivia *In an early, 2012 draft of the script called "The Blue Door", The Shredder was instead a military man known as "Colonel Schradder" and was revealed later on to be a yellow-skinned, red-eyed alien with the ability to sprout spikes. Before the release of the film it was believed that the character Eric Sacks was the Shredder but this turned out to be untrue due to last minute reshoots. Quotes "All these years, I have been seeking to recreate the mutagen, and you.....you were just hiding it from me." - Shredder to Splinter before they fight in the Turtles' lair. "(laughs) Your ''sons? You think you're their father?!" - Shredder to Splinter when their fight in the Turtles' lair beings. Category:TMNT Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Samurai Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Dark Lord Category:Hegemony Category:Crime Lord Category:Archenemy Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Living Villains Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Ninjas Category:Sadists Category:Evil Genius Category:Poisoner Category:Power Hungry Category:Scarred Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Spear Users Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains Category:God Wannabe Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Greedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Oppressors